


Being Careful What You Wish For

by still_lycoris



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Horror, Skeletons In The Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Dorian knows about skeletons in the cupboard.





	

The thing about skeletons in the cupboard is that everyone has them.

We all have our little secrets, our habits that we would prefer not to be shared. Things that we would rather not be revealed, things he would rather keep concealed from the general public. Yes, we all have our skeletons.

Mine just happen to sometimes be a little more ... literal.

It’s not that I _like_ keeping Jessica’s skeleton there. No, I’d rather just bury it and be done with the whole business. But the thing is, it does tend to get up and _walk_ and if I’m not around, she can get rather ... nasty. 

I told her not to wish for immortality. I told her that there are consequences and you need to think your words through. But she didn’t listen and she got what she asked for. In a way.

A ... skeletal way, shall we say?

Better for her to stay where I can keep an eye on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 12dayschristmas


End file.
